


Rarepair: Bilbo/Tauriel

by Anglachel54



Series: Idea Library [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, Misunderstandings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea for a Bilbo/Tauriel fic when the Company is brought into Mirkwood. What if Bilbo and Tauriel had already met? What if they had something going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarepair: Bilbo/Tauriel

**Author's Note:**

> haphazard notes:  
> -Bilbo and Tauriel met during Bilbo's adventurous youngster days and things happened in between that kind of strained things. But Bilbo still kept in touch with Tauriel  
> -they meet again when the Company is brought into Thranduil's court  
> -the dwarves at first are like 'wtf' but then turn into sappy little guys  
> -the elves are romantic beings, they ship Bilbo and Tauriel so bad  
> -Borrowed some Aragorn/Arwen elements lol  
> -Bilbo & Tauriel have a lot of things to overcome

“Do you remember when we first met?”

Everyone watched as Bilbo smiled softly, “How could I forget?” He whispered, their eyes meeting, “I was just a tween.”

Tauriel’s smile grew shy as the hobbit spoke.

“You had flowers weaved in your hair.” Bilbo continued, still gazing at the elf-maid as if she were a rare gem, “And you wore a dress of forest green….I thought I had wandered into a dream.”

By now, a light dusting of pink decorated the Captain of the Guard’s cheeks and the tops of her pointed ears even her fellow kinsmen were affected as they awww’ed. Even the Elf King was sighing dreamily from his throne at the display while his son could be heard commenting on ‘ _how romantic_ ’ and ‘ _cute_ ’ the two were.

~~~~~

“How do I know you have not already pledged yourself to another?” Tauriel lamented, turning away but not without giving them all a glimpse of tears.

“Tauriel.”

The elf paused at her name.

“You know I did not.”

Tauriel seem to be trembling before turning to face the hobbit.

“I want to believe you.” She whispered, her cheeks streaked with tears.

“Believe me,” Bilbo said warmly, green eyes sincere as he held out his hand to her, “I gave my heart to you all those years ago...my Starlight.”

The honest conviction in Bilbo’s voice even had the dwarves smiling. Tauriel surged forward towards Bilbo, kneeling down before promptly embracing him tightly. The sappy smiles everyone had on their faces grew and some elves even wiped away tears as Bilbo drew Tauriel closer, tenderly stroking her hair.

As Bilbo tilted her chin up and wiped away her tears, he asked lowly, “What about spring?”

“Spring?” Tauriel questioned, her hands resting on her love’s coat absentmindedly toying with the buttons.

“A spring wedding.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -I had to use Aragorn/Arwen's lines because...reasons. 
> 
> -I like to think of all kinds of possibilities when it comes to the fandoms I enjoy and I keep hearing the question, "What if Tauriel and Bilbo met?" And they do in BotFA - there's a scene where the two actually see each other/meet.
> 
> -Green is Tauriel and Bilbo's colour. If they were to buy matching underwear, it would be green lol


End file.
